


Fellow Kingsman

by Kyrene Kat (LittleWonderinWarrior)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, Young Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWonderinWarrior/pseuds/Kyrene%20Kat
Summary: Harry Hart was said to be alone most of his life without any family nor any love interest. But what if it wasn't true? What if he has a daughter not many people know about? For years he had kept it as a secret in order to protect her from any potential danger. But now she is twenty two and is old enough to take care of herself. This is a story about Ruby Hart and her journey on following her father's footsteps as a fellow Kingsman.





	Fellow Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Hart found a baby right outside on his doorstep.

It was no doubt that Harry Hart or better known as Agent Galahad was one of the skillful agent in the Kingsman secret service. For many years he had fought and killed countless of lives for the greater good of the world, but nothing could prepare for what he is seeing at the moment in front of his own house.

_What in the world..?_

There it was, a baby neatly wrapped with a blanket was laying on his doormat. The tiny eyes sparkled despite the dark cold night as what Harry assumed to be a 'she' based on the pink colour of the blanket, stared at him with wonder.

He slowly step outside of the door, looking around cautiously to see if anyone was out there, an enemy perhaps using the baby as a bait, but there was no one at all. He then leaned down and wrapped his hands around the infant before picking the baby up gently from the floor.

"You poor little thing," Harry muttered to himself. He looked around one more time making sure that there was nobody there even though it wasn't like his house has anywhere to hide anyway, before going inside with the baby on his arms.

He took her into the living room where it was much warmer than the outside and lay her on his dining table, figured that he should do some inspection just for safety reasons in case there are any tech attached to the blanket or anything but once again found nothing. His speculation about the gender of the baby was correct though as what he assumed earlier, it was really a girl.

_Now we're done with that what should I do with you?_

Harry pondered to himself, seeming a little lost because let's be honest to ourself, who the hell would be ready if anyone just abandoned a freaking _baby_  right in front your house without any letters or anything that would explain the reason. At least on every single mission that Harry went to he had a small brief about what is he about to get but this is a totally and completely different situation, right? He couldn't help but sighed.

"You're a quiet little one, aren't you?" Harry said, noticing that the baby hasn't let out any sound ever since he found her. The baby then suddenly let out a giggle as if she was amused with what he said making Harry raised his eyebrow at the reaction before he chuckled to himself.

"Hm, you surely need a name, I can't just keep calling you the baby now, would I?" Harry said even though he knew that she couldn't even understand him. He thought for a good name for moment before noticing that the baby has rosy cheeks and a name popped on his head, "How does Ruby sounds? Do you like that?"

The baby once again giggled hearing the name Harry had just suggested, this time much louder as if she agreed with the name and moved her hands excitedly. Just the pure sight of that made him smile.

_What am I getting myself into?_

It took him exactly two days to make a decision whether to keep her or sent her away to orphanage home. He finally made up his mind and decided to adopt the baby, no, Ruby as his own. With some help from the Kingsman, he had legally adopted her.

He did get warned by Arthur though about the consequences, specifically about the baby and his safety and also the Kingsman. Harry did thought of that, but he felt the connection between him and Ruby is already blooming and he felt like he couldn't just abandon her again right after her mother or even father just left her in the cold at his doorstep.

So, he promised to Arthur and himself that he will not let anything happen to the Kingsman nor his now legal daughter. As long as he lives, he will keep her safe and sound.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologized if my writings seemed a little awkward and there might be a lot of mistakes since English is not my first language. So please bear with me,dear readers! ❤


End file.
